Lâches moi Potter
by Dymitry
Summary: OS Je ne prends même pas la peine de ralentir, de m'arrêter devant le précipice mortel. Non, je marche, j'enjambe rapidement la bordure et voilà…


Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers sont à Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Avertissement: Allusion au viol et à la violence physique mais rien de décrit.

OS assez noir.

** Lâches-moi Potter**

-Habits-toi. Ta mère nous attend pour le dîner.

Putain.

J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai mal partout. Je me sens sale. Je me hais plus que je ne le hais lui. Je suis tellement pathétique. Allongé sur mon lit dans ma propre maison à assouvir tous ses désirs.

Vous savez, j'espérais que Poudlard serait un renouveau. J'espérais lui échapper. Vous savez se faire des amis, rire, déconner. Quel doux rêve.

Putain, je me sens mal et je dois aller jouer au fils parfait devant ce qui me sert de parents. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai même pas le temps de prendre une douche brulante qui m'aiderait à oublier la sensation de ses doigts, de sa peau. Putain, je vais vomir.

Ma mère me sourit toujours mais c'est un sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos. Je pense qu'elle m'en veut. Pourquoi ? Mais à cause de lui. Mon père. Juste penser à lui me donne envie de vomir. Toutes ces images et ces sensations qui reviennent. Je me sens mal. Plus que mal. Tellement plus...

Demain c'est la rentrée. Ça me rend malade. Je suis qu'une putain. Je suis abusé encore et encore.

Vous savez le pire. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on m'aiderait, que quelqu'un viendrait me sauver, m'aider. J'ai eu beaucoup d'illusions dans ma vie. Je dois avouer que ça ne m'a pas servi…

Putain, j'en ai marre. Je suis de nouveau à Poudlard et je n'ai aucune envie de retrouver mes tortionnaires. Crabbes et Goyle sont deux brutes mais le pire c'est Blaise. Il est trop flippant. Son tripe, c'est d'ouvrir et de rouvrir les plaies qu'il trace sur mon torse. Il en ajoute une à chaque « incartade » que je fais. Un gros malade, limite psycho. Au début, il grimaçait, s'indignait de ce que les deux balourds me faisaient mais bon il a dû voir que personne ne leurs disait rien alors il s'y ait mis aussi. Putain, ils me dégoûtent. Ils m'ont affublé du titre de prince quoi de plus ironique pour leur catin.

Théo, le gentil Théo. Lui, il a peur. Il tremble. Il craint le jour où je ne serais pas là et qu'il devra prendre ma place. J'en ai presque pitié pour lui. Presque, parce que mon cota de pitié est déjà pris par ma petite personne .

Je crève de jalousie en regardant les autres étudiants. J'exècre leur présence qui me balance l'image du bonheur. Putain je les déteste tous de pouvoir sourire, rire. Je les hais. Je m'apitoie, je le sais mais au point où j'en suis. Putain mais pourquoi ? C'est tellement injuste ! Moi aussi je veux ce qu'ils ont. Je veux des amis. Je veux pouvoir sourire et rire. Mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus capable. Tellement pathétique.

Vous savez, je croyais avoir atteint le fond. Je croyais que ma vie ne pouvait pas être plus merdique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je pensais pouvoir le supporter. Après tout, un jour j'aurai eu ma liberté. Je croyais au futur.

Et oui, encore une illusion. Pitoyable, n'est-ce-pas ?

Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi… Et bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. J'ai une mission impossible à réaliser. Non vraiment tuer Dumbledore ? Même le Lord n'y arrive pas ! Ah oui, je vais être marqué à la fin de l'année…

Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Non, vraiment pas. Le pire c'est la lueur de désir que j'ai vu dans ses yeux rouges. Non. Non. Non. Je refuse. Putain. Rien que de l'imaginer…

Merde ! Je ne suis pas une putain de catin !

Putain ! Putain !

Là, je crois que j'ai vraiment touché le fond. Je crois que mon âme est trop brisée. Je crois que mon cœur s'est émietté. J'ai semé trop de morceau. Il n'y a plus de guérison possible. Putain, j'ai mal. Une douleur constante plus cruelle que mes maux physiques, plus pernicieuse que les coups. Elle est en train de me bouffer et bientôt il n'y aura plus rien. Plus la force d'espérer. Plus la force de combattre. Plus la force de croire. Rien. Néant.

Vous savez, j'ai essayé de résister, de me débattre. Bien vite, ma combativité m'a quitté. Bien vite, la peur de souffrir m'a empêché d'émettre un son, un simple « non ». Alors je me tais. Vous savez, ça les énerve. Cette passivité. Cet abandon. Ils préfèrent quand je crie alors ils frappent et je serre les dents. Ils peuvent avoir mon corps mais ils n'auront aucun gémissement, aucun hurlement, aucun sanglot, aucune supplique. C'est pathétique mais si je cède à tout, je pense que j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps. Il faut bien que je me raccroche à quelque chose alors je choisi le silence.

Et maintenant… Je ne pense pas pouvoir être sauvé. Maintenant, je suis trop brisé. Maintenant, mon cœur et mon âme n'aspirent qu'au repos. Maintenant, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de retenir mes cris, mes pleurs.

Je ne peux pas être touché par Vous-Savez-Qui. Je ne peux pas…

Je crois que juste cette idée à suffit à m'achever. Elle et eux, leurs mains et leurs corps qui me brisaient encore et encore.

Je ne suis qu'un corps mort. Ma peau est froide.

Je ne suis qu'une âme morte. Vide de tout espoir.

La douleur est mon moteur.

Mon mal-être est mon compagnon.

Ils ont réussi à me tuer.

Putain. Je suis tellement pathétique. Je suis tellement faible. Je suis tellement inutile. Je suis tellement sale. Je suis tellement…

Putain, j'ai éclaté en sanglot en plein milieu du couloir. Putain ! Je sais plus quoi faire. J'en peux plus. Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai dû commettre un crime ignoble… Je ne sais pas mais franchement j'en peux plus.

Putain, j'ai mal. Je veux mourir comme jamais je n'avais voulu céder mais là... Je peux prendre cette liberté ? Non ? La liberté de choisir ? Le droit sur ma vie et ma mort ? Juste un instant de liberté dans ma vie… La vrai… Vous savez, je pense que c'est un droit de pouvoir choisir… au moins une fois dans sa vie… C'est le seul choix que je peux faire…

Oui, je sais. Je vais sauter. Voler une dernière fois. Profiter des quelques secondes de ma liberté avant de mourir.

Vous croyez au paradis ? C'est une croyance moldue alors ça doit vous parler…

J'ai entendu dire que c'était blanc, chaleureux. La paix. Ça a l'air tellement bien. Merde, je suis encore en train de m'abrutir avec des illusions pathétiques !

Je grimpe l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie. J'y suis. Je vois Saint Potter du coin de l'œil mais je n'y prends pas garde. Plus personne n'a d'importance.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de ralentir, de m'arrêter devant le précipice mortel. Non, je marche, j'enjambe rapidement la bordure et voilà…

Putain de Potter, tout pour m'emmerder. Il n'est pas sensé me détester ?

Je me balance dans le vide, sa main chaude enveloppe mon poigner. C'est dégoutant. Je déteste quand on me touche.

-Merde, Malfoy t'es timbré ?

-Lâches-moi Potter.

Je lève les yeux… Ben merde alors Potter va tomber avec moi si ça continu…

Il se raccroche à la rambarde et pend autant que moi.

Potter, Potter, Potter, c'est trop tard. Je ne peux plus être sauvé. Je ne le veux même plus.

Il a réussi à nous remonter. Saint Potter a encore frappé. Putain, il aurait pu me laisser tomber. Ma mort n'aura d'importance pour personne de toute manière.

Je crois qu'il me parle. Qu'importe.

Il est plus de trois heures. Ma ronde de préfet est terminée. Je sens que je vais prendre cher ce soir. Ils n'aiment pas le retard. Je ne regarde même pas Potter et je pars. Je reviendrais demain.

Mon huitième essaie. Je veux vraiment mourir en sautant de cette tour. Comment il fait Potter pour savoir quand j'y suis ?

Les sept fois où je suis venu, il était là alors j'ai simplement fait demi-tour.

Ce soir, personne. J'avance et je me laisse tomber. Punaise, il doit vraiment avoir un truc parce qu'il arrive encore à me rattraper. Il est rouge et son souffle est court. Il a dû courir pour arriver ici.

-Lâches-moi Potter.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Malfoy ?

-Lâches-moi Potter.

Il soupire. Il réussit à me remonter. Putain fais chier.

-Malfoy…

Putain ! Ne me touches pas ! Il essaie de m'enlacer. Oui, je pleurs mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Putain je fais une crise de panique. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.

-Putain mais lâches-moi !

Il me regarde, effrayé et triste. Rien à foutre ! Qu'il aille sauver quelqu'un d'autre !

Je me lève et je cours. J'en ai marre. J'arrive dans des toilettes et vomie. J'ai rien dans l'estomac, ma gorge me brule. Je crois qu'ils m'ont cassé une côte hier soir. J'ai trop mal. Je m'en évanouirais presque.

Je contemple mon reflet. J'ai vraiment une sale gueule. Putain, je me fais pitié.

Je m'enferme dans des cabinets. Tant pis pour la tour. Je ne veux pas retourner dans mon dortoir. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Je suis tellement fatigué. J'en ai tellement marre. Je me fais tellement pitié. Je me déteste trop. Je me donne envie de vomir. J'ai trop mal. Je suis trop épuisé. J'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur de les sentir sur moi, en moi.

Je m'assoie par terre en regardant les chiottes. Finalement c'est l'endroit parfait pour mourir. Je ne suis qu'un déchet, une catin. Putain. Je sors ma baguette et lance un sort de découpe sur mes poignets.

Faites que personne ne me trouve !

J'ai mal. Mon sang s'écoule. C'est moche de mourir. C'est dégelasse. Tout ce sang. Cette douleur.

Bien vite, je ne sens plus rien. Des points noirs obscurcissent ma vision. L'inconscience sera bientôt et ma liberté avec…

Je ne regrette pas.

Putain, si ce n'est pas pote Potty qui vient encore et toujours m'emmerder… Je le sens refermer mes plaies. Putain mais qu'on lui trouve une occupation parce qu'apparemment tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ça ne lui suffit pas.

Je ne tombe même pas dans les pommes. L'oubli ne m'est pas accordé. J'aurais bien aimé… dormir. Sans avoir peur d'être réveillé pour…

-Malfoy ! Réponds moi !

-Lâches-moi Potter.

J'ai décidé de lui accorder ces trois mots si il savait que je ne parle plus, ça aurait peut-être une quelconque importance.

Je suis devenu invisible. Aucun prof n'a remarqué mon mutisme. Les élèves non plus sauf quelques serpentards qui mettent sa sur le compte de mon excentricité. Vous savez ces riches qui font n'importe quoi… Enfin bref, mes pensées partent vraiment dans tous les sens… Mon parrain s'inquiète mais ne fait rien. Bah, c'est normal avec son statut de mangemort et de professeur, il ne doit pas établir de contact avec ses élèves…

Potter me porte ! Putain, je ne veux pas qu'on me touche ! Merde, je ne dois pas aller à l'infirmerie ! Mon sort de dissimulation va céder ! Non ! Non ! Non !

-Lâches moi Potter.

Putain, je pleurs. Ma voix est secouée de sanglot. C'est tellement pathétique ! Je me fais pitié !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ecoutes Malfoy, faut vraiment que tu ailles à l'infirmerie ! Tu ne vas pas rentrer dans ton dortoir plein de sang !

Merde ! Il est presque quatre heures ! Merde ! Mais pourquoi il ne pouvait pas simplement me laisser crever ? Merde ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Putain ! Putain !

-Malfoy ! Respires !

Ouais ben plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Je me réveille. Putain, j'ai mal. J'ai trop mal. Ah, oui. Tentative de suicide, pote Potty et infirmerie. Merde infirmerie…

Vraiment pas cool. Je vais prendre cher. Vraiment très très cher !

-Ah, Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes réveillé !

Non, vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Putain. Je la hais. J'ai un horrible pyjama blanc. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas vu mon torse. Je hais les questions. Surtout celles auxquelles je ne répondrais pas. Je baisse les yeux… Bon mon sort ne fonctionne plus… Mais elle m'a surement habillé par magie donc elle n'a rien dû voir. On y croit. Quoi qu'avec la chance que j'ai ces derniers temps…

-Monsieur Potter va être ravi. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis.

On ne l'est pas et normal qu'il soit ravi, je suis sa bonne action de la semaine…

-Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Partout. Surtout au torse. Une côte pété c'est d'un désagréable.

Elle attend une réponse… Je fais signe que non. Tiens, on m'a pris ma baguette. Génial.

-Votre père va venir vous voir dans la journée.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Putain ! Je… Non !

-Calmez-vous ! Même si vous avez fait une bêtise, votre père veut vous aider.

Ah, ben si elle essaie de me rassurer, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle y arrivera. Putain, mon père va me buter ! Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça et s'il ne me tue pas, il va… Putain, j'arrive plus à respirer… Je crois que j'ai touché le fond. Vraiment avant je pouvais tout encaisser. Mais là…

J'ai envie de hurler. J'ai envie de me lamenter.

Putain, je voulais seulement sauter. Je n'aurais emmerdé personne. Pourtant, je suis vraiment doué pour emmerder les gens mais là je n'aurais même pas traumatisé les premières années. Je suis sûr que le garde-chasse m'aurait trouvé et puis voilà. Rien sauf quelques « amis » venus à mes funérailles car les Malfoy sont la deuxième famille la plus puissante et riche du monde sorcier anglais.

Putain, je veux plus qu'on me touche. Je ne veux plus qu'on me parle. Je ne veux plus qu'on me regarde.

Putain. Je veux pouvoir oublier. Je veux oublier leurs mains qui me salissent. Je veux oublier leurs coups. Je veux oublier cette répugnante torture. Juste l'oubli.

J'ai perdu l'envie de connaître la joie et le bonheur. Je ne les mérite pas.

Je ne veux plus parler. Je veux le vide. Je ne veux plus sentir cette douleur. Je ne veux plus ressentir.

Putain, je veux seulement sauter de cette putain de tours. C'est pas compliqué.

Pourquoi je ne peux même pas avoir le droit de mourir ? Pourquoi tout le monde contrôle ma vie ?

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous m'écoutez ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Vous pouvez me parler, vous savez. Je peux aussi vous donner le nom d'un médicomage si vous préférez. Bien je reviens dans quelques temps. Tâchez de vous reposer.

Je pourrais parler mais si mon père en entend parler vous êtes morte, vous ou votre médicomage… C'est normal que vous laissiez un mec suicidaire seul ? Putain, ne me dîtes pas que je vais voir défiler mes « amis » pour me remonter le moral… C'est la mort…

Tiens, voilà venir super Potter.

-Malfoy, ça va ?

Oui, parfait. Le monde est beau ! J'aime la vie ! Tout est trop parfait !

-Tu veux parler ?

Parler de quoi ? Des oiseaux qui chantent harmonieusement ou du rayon de soleil qui caresse ma joue et qui réchauffe mon cœur ? Putain j'ai envie de vomir.

-Je vais te laisser. Tes amis veulent te voir.

Mais merde alors ! On ne peut pas me foutre la paix quelques minutes ! Putain, il se barre. Je ne veux pas les voir !

Les voilà, mes trois bourreaux. Un joli sourire sadique vient fleurir leurs repoussantes lèvres. Et moi je tremble. J'ai vraiment trop la trouille. Ils arrivent à me dégouter par un seul regard. Je ne veux pas qu'ils approchent.

-Et bien, Draco, tu nous as manqué hier soir.

Merde, Goyle vérifie si l'infirmerie est vide… Je le sens mal… Non mais vraiment…

-Sale pute ! De quel droit t'essaye de te suicider !

Aïe. Putain je crois que ma côte vient de perforer mon poumon. Si j'vous jure ou sinon… Pourquoi je cracherais du sang en étouffant. Bah, je peux encore respirer, c'est déjà ça… Ça doit pas être trop grave… Enfin pour l'instant parce que Blaisichou nous sort le couteau.

-Je vais te rappeler qu'elle est ta place !

Non mais c'est vraiment un psychopathe ! Putain, je tremble, j'ai trop mal. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire trois pas sans m'évanouir… Et je dois encore survivre à mon père. Putain, faites qu'ils terminent vite. Ce soir… oui ce soir, je leurs échapperais ! Qu'importe comment !

Je suis même prêt à me lancer l'Avada ! Quoi ça ne marche pas sur celui qui le lance ? Je me hais tellement que je suis sûr que ça marchera ou je trouverais une autre solution ! Même Super Potter ne pourra me sauver !

Putain, j'en ai marre. Je crois que le sang les excite. Je les sens à peine jouer avec moi… Si ça continue, ça va s'appeler de la nécrophilie…

Putain, je ne veux pas mourir de leurs mains. Je ne veux pas leurs faires cadeau de ma vie. Je veux garder ma mort pour moi. Pour moi seul.

Oh putain, je viens de dégueuler au moins ça les a coupé… Ils se cassent après m'avoir frappé pour me punir de mon débordement…

Tiens, il n'y a plus personne. Putain, je me sens si sale, si pathétique.

Je veux mourir. Tant pis pour les premières années.

Je me lève. Putain, ma tête tourne. Je ne vais surement pas réussir à aller jusqu'à la tour… On est au deuxième... Au quatrième ça devrait aller. Putain, je n'ai pas intérêt à me louper… Etre paraplégique avec seule ma tête pour hurler très peu pour moi ! Blaise a vraiment taillé profond cette fois-ci… Je me viderais peut-être de mon sang avant de sauter. Qu'importe. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Je ne veux plus subir.

Quel paradoxe, je mets plus d'énergie à mourir que je n'en ai jamais mis à quoique ce soit d'autre…

Putain, j'ai de la chance aujourd'hui, je n'ai croisé personne. Peut-être que je vais y arriver…

Mourir avant que mon père ne vienne me chercher et ne dise au Lord que j'ai échoué. Oui, un suicide c'est un aveu d'échec… Faut le savoir ! Merde je ne veux pas penser à la punition qu'il me réserve ni au traitement que mon père va m'infliger. Putain je les hais. Je me déteste.

Je suis à la tour. Et oui, j'ai réussi à y monter ! Pas mal, non ?

C'est beau, on voit le parc et la forêt interdite. Je pleurs en les regardant. Je sens que l'inconscience me guette. J'ai semé mon sang comme Hansel et Gretel. Et oui, je connais ce conte moldu. Que voulez-vous, je suis un gars étonnant !

Putain, Potter est déjà là. Assis dans un coin et dès qu'il me voit, il accourt.

Ah, oui… Ma chemise est ouverte et je n'ai pas pu mettre de sort de dissimulation.

A la grimace qu'il fait ça ne doit pas être jolie.

-Putain, Malfoy mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

Tout est dans la question. Putain. On a piétiné ma dignité. On a écrasé ma fierté. On m'a interdit le bonheur. On m'a sali encore et encore. Mon corps est devenu un terrain de jeu. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle. On m'a ravi mon innocence. Ils ont tué mon corps et mon esprit. Ils ont joué et ils ont gagné. Je ne suis qu'une poupée vide.

Et la seule chose qui pourrait me sauver, tu me la refuses. Je veux la mort, Potter.

-Lâches-moi Potter.

J'aimerais tellement que tu m'écoutes. J'aimerais tellement que tu me laisses sauter. Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier.

J'avance vers le bord mais tu m'oblige à me retourner et je sens ta main sur ma peau et je frisonne de dégout.

Ah, oui. Tu as toujours cru quand nous nous bâtions que je tremblais de colère mais non c'était de peur. Cette peur qui est constamment avec moi et qui se déchaine à chaque contact.

Putain, tu ne veux pas lâcher. Je déteste me sentir faible. Je te hais Potter. Je te hais. Pourquoi essayer de me sauver maintenant ? Maintenant c'est trop tard. Maintenant je veux juste sauter.

-Lâches-moi Potter.

Je déteste entendre ma voix trembler. Je déteste ce ton suppliant. Il me lance un sort pour refermer les plaies les plus profonde et me dévidage. Pitié, faites qu'il décide de me lâcher… Mais j'en doute…

-Non. Je ne peux pas. Viens ton père va arriver.

Putain ! Je ne veux pas ! Je secoue la tête. Trop vite, je vois des étoiles. ET puis merde ! Je vais vraiment le supplier. Peut-être qu'il sera tellement surpris qu'il me lâchera !

-Je t'en prie ! Potter ! Lâches-moi ! Je ne peux pas y retourner ! Je t'en prie…

Merde ce ne sont plus des tremblements, on dirait que je convulse. Putain, je crois que je vais vraiment tomber dans les vapes… Peut-être que je me réveillerais après le départ de mon père… Mais si je me réveille au manoir… Non, ne pas y penser ! Plutôt crever !

-Malfoy, ça va aller. Ton père va surement te ramener chez toi. Ce sont les mecs de ton dortoir qui t'ont fait ça ?

Putain mais il comprend rien et en plus je suis sûr qu'il est prêt à les buter !

-Potter, laisses-moi sauter. Je t'en prie. Je ne peux pas y retourner !

Il me regarde avec son air de benêt. Son incompréhension est lisible sur son visage. Putain je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir parler. Mes jambes me lâchent et je me retrouve à genou devant lui. Cette position me donne envie de gerber. Putain. Je ne peux pas lui dire. J'ai tellement honte. Je suis tellement pathétique.

-Ok.

Ok ? Je le regarde… Il va vraiment me laisser sauter ? Il s'agenouille en face de moi et ose me sortir :

-Viens avec moi.

Non mais il déconne là ! Je veux sauter ! Oui, je sais on dirait que je fais un caprice mais… Et merde ! Je ne veux pas de sa pitié…

-Lâches-moi Potter.

Merde, je vais tomber dans les pommes et me réveiller je ne sais pas où ! Et s'il n'y avait pas d'étage ? Je veux seulement qu'il me laisse sauter.

-Lâches-moi Potter.

J'essaye de me débattre mais j'ai autant de force qu'un nourrisson et la douleur me déchire à chaque geste. Putain que je haïe ma faiblesse. Je me déteste. Je le hais. Il me soulève et j'angoisse. J'ai du mal à respirer. Putain, je suis en train de devenir fou !

-Calmes-toi Malfoy. Je ne vais rien te faire.

Rien à foutre ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche. Je ne veux pas te suivre ! Putain c'est un enlèvement ! Putain, ma tête se fait de plus en plus lourde et ma vision de plus en plus noire ! Non mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Respires.

Ah, oui. Ca explique tout… Merde, je ne reconnais pas l'endroit… C'est quoi cette gargouille ? Je suis tellement fatigué. Je veux qu'il me lâche. J'ai peur de dormir. Je ne veux pas me réveiller devant mon père.

Putain mais comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Je ne me souviens même pas de quand et comment ça a commencé… Trop jeune surement putain ça me donne envie de vomir.

Putain, le vieux fou. Pourquoi il m'a emmené ici ? Au moins, il me lâche… Putain, je n'entends rien… J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête sous l'eau et j'ai mal, tellement mal.

-Monsieur Malfoy, c'est les garçons de votre dortoir qui vous ont blessé ainsi ?

-Théo.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est Monsieur Nott qui vous a fait ça ?

-Aidez-le…

Et là je sombre. Le fauteuil devait être trop moelleux… Ca, la douleur, la perte de sang et le stress, mon estomac vide enfin…

Je me réveille et je me demande vraiment comment mon corps peut en supporter autant. C'est pas impressionnant ? Putain, j'ai vraiment peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Oui, je suis lâche… Et si c'était le manoir ?

Cette chambre est vraiment glauque… Non mais je vous jure ! Les murs sont horribles, un espèce de gris noirâtre… Les volets sont entrouverts et on peut clairement voir la crasse sur les fenêtres et la poussière sur les meubles…

Mais vous savez quoi ? Malgré ma réputation d'aristo coincé, je soupirs de soulagement de ne pas m'être réveiller dans ma luxueuse chambre !

Mais je suis où ? Vous savez, je rêve qu'il y ait une tour où au moins cinq étages dans cet endroit lugubre. Tiens, de l'espoir. Pourquoi pas…

Je me sens trop faible pour me lever. Mon épuisement m'a rattrapé et me laisse vraiment démuni… Trop démuni. J'ai peur de voir qui va ouvrir cette porte…

Et si c'est une maison de mangemort ? Et si mon père me laisse espérer avant de détruire toutes mes illusions ? Il aime beaucoup le faire… Au moins mes trois camarades ne peuvent pas sortir de Poudlard ou en tout cas je prie pour… Je crois que si je vois quiconque m'approchait avec des intentions toutes sauf innocente, je vais avaler ma langue. J'ai lu ça dans un bouquin. C'est un suicide moldu. Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi ça consiste mais je suppose qu'il faut tenter d'arracher un bout… Vous croyez qu'on suffoque à cause du bout ou du sang ? Putain, ils ont vraiment des idées bizarres ces moldus mais sans baguette et sans rien de tranchant, il leurs faut de l'imagination…

Putain, je ne peux même pas me mettre assis. Je crois que ces porcs m'ont vraiment pété une ou deux côtes. J'ai mal rien qu'en respirant. Une douleur poignante et lancinante.

Vous savez, je pense que si un jour je n'ai mal nulle part, ça créera un manque en moi. Je suis tellement habitué à la douleur qu'elle est devenue ma compagne. La preuve que je ne suis pas totalement mort. Vous croyez que ce manque sera doux ou cruel ? Que ces porcs auront rendu la douleur nécessaire à ma survie ? Je me demande si c'est possible…

J'ai tellement mal. J'ai tellement peur. C'est même plus que de la peur. Je suis totalement terrifié. Non mais vraiment, je me souviens de Potter, du vieux fou et puis je me réveille dans ce taudis… Je vois mal un des deux y vivre.

Faites que cette porte ne s'ouvre pas sur un monstre. Putain, je ne veux pas. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent en même temps que grandis mon angoisse.

Je soupirs de soulagement en voyant Harry même si je le hais en cet instant plus que jamais je ne l'ai haïe. De quel droit m'a-t-il sauvé ? Bon ok, je suis de mauvaise foi… Même-moi si je voyais un suicidaire je tenterais de l'aider… Par quelque réplique sarcastique sur sa lâcheté surement. Fuir la vie… Non, plus sérieusement, je ne pourrais pas regarder sans rien faire… Enfin plus maintenant, là de suite, je proposerais un suicide collectif. L'union fait la force. Non mais si on réfléchit… Dix personnes qui tentent de sauter d'un toit et un seul Potty ça nous donne un ou deux rescapé voir trois vu que nous parlons de Super Potter… Putain, je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. J'ai froid, mes tremblements ne cessent pas et mes pensées partent dans des directions vraiment étranges…

-Malfoy ? Ça va ?

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit aussi loin de moi que possible. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à avaler ma langue de suite. Non mais vraiment cette mort est trop gore pour moi. Je ne m'y soumettrais qu'en dernière extrémité. Putain, j'ai mal et l'autre qui attend une réponse. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir hocher la tête… Bon d'un côté, répondre par l'affirmative ne dupera personne alors…

-Malfoy, il faudrait que je voie ton torse…

Putain, je peux avoir confiance dans le sauveur de l'humanité ? La pour l'instant tout en moi crie non… Je suis tellement pathétique mais j'ai vraiment la frousse. Je crois qu'il le remarque. D'un côté, je regarde dans tous les sens en cherchant le moyen de fuir rapidement… Mais sans baguette et avec un corps qui refuse de bouger… Putain… Je ne veux pas avoir à subir le regard d'autrui, juste ça… ça… Putain, traitresses de larmes.

-Je ne te toucherais pas mais il faut que j'examine tes plais.

Ah, oui. Blaise, couteau… Putain, je ne veux pas m'en rappeler… La chaleur répugnante de leurs peaux, la froideur terrifiante de la lame. La douleur de la déchirure. La douleur des coupures. J'ai l'impression de le revivre. Ces putains de sensations sont toujours tellement présentes.

-Je ne peux pas te donner de potion antidouleur si elles sont infectées. Je ne te toucherais pas. Je te le promets. Je dois juste… évaluer les dégâts…

Putain que faire ? J'ai besoin de récupérer une certaine mobilité si je veux me foutre en l'air sans avoir à avaler ma langue…

Vous savez, avant… Potter était un peu comme la lumière de mes journées … Oui ça fais Poudsouffle mais bon… Il était la seule personne à ne pas voir en moi un objet… Il me voyait comme quelqu'un tout simplement et ça faisait du bien… Avant je crevais de jalousie, lui qui avait des amis, la popularité, un sourire innocent et heureux. J'enviais sa pureté, sa juvénilité, sa naïveté… Mais plus maintenant… Être la cible numéro un du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Quoi que je dois être dans le top 10 à partir d'aujourd'hui… Et puis la douleur quand il est revenu avec le corps de Cédric… Vous savez le pire c'est qu'il s'abrutit de culpabilité, de responsabilités…

Vous savez, je pense que je cherchais à provoquer la haine chez les autres. J'affichais une supériorité médiocre. Je ne voulais pas qu'on voit en moi une catin… Chacun son truc non ?

Oui, je sais. Je suis égocentriste, nombriliste et tout ce que vous voulez mais je n'ai pas envie de me pencher sur les déboires moraux de mes congénères. Les miens me prennent déjà beaucoup de temps…

-Malfoy ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Non, pote Potty. Ah oui mon torse… Putain… Bon pourquoi pas, on en a déjà tant vu… Putain, mon bras pèse une tonne…

-Merde mais tu dois avoir une ou deux côtes de pétés !

Ouais, je sais… Ah oui, maintenant que je regarde j'ai un hématome noir, bleu, jaune, rouge, violet qui s'étale sur toute la partie droite… Merde mais c'est vraiment dégueu avec les plaies boursouflées que Blaise m'a fait… Les anciennes cicatrisent… Les bleues… Les griffures… Les… Bon on va cesser là le bilan parce que je crois que vomir avec cette douleur ne serait, mais alors, vraiment pas une bonne idée…

Le Potty est livide et n'arrive pas à cacher l'horreur qu'il ressent… Bienvenue dans mon monde… Peut-être qu'il me laisserait sauter maintenant… Putain… Tout serait déjà fini… La paix. La mort. N'est-elle pas censée faire peur ? Moi je l'invoque avec toutes mes tripes. Tiens, le voilà qui repars… Je crois que je n'arriverais même pas à dormir… Mal… Mal… Mal… Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il m'a sauvé alors maintenant il assume et il me ramène cette putain de potion ou du cyanure, de la cigüe, de la mort au rat n'importe quoi !

-Tiens, pour tes côtés… Tu vas dérouiller pendant dix bonnes minutes et après je te donnerais l'antidouleur et une potion de sommeil.

Putain… Dix minutes dit comme ça… ça semble court… Il me présente la potion infecte avec une paille… Oui une paille, je ne suis pas ignare ! D'ailleurs Potter est étonné que je ne sois pas surpris devant cette invention moldue… Je vais vous dire un secret. Ma fiancée Pansy a une télévision dans sa chambre, bien dissimulée avec une dizaine de sorts pour que ces parents, fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne la découvrent pas bien entendu… Ainsi, on s'est fait des soirées télé quand je devais apprendre à connaître la femme qui partagera ma vie… Ah ! Vous ne vous en doutiez pas de ça ! L'héritier des Malfoy, la plus grande famille de mage noirs depuis dix-sept générations et des poussières en train de s'émerveiller devant cette machine à image ! Enfin bref… Je suis prêt à boire cette mixture infecte qui me promet un supplice de dix minutes…

Vraiment dégoutant ! Putain, je crois que ça va être long… Trop long ! Mon corps se tend dans tous les sens. La douleur explose dans des flashs blancs et noirs. Putain, je veux m'évanouir, mourir, n'importe quoi ! C'est horrible ! Bon ça ressemble au doloris… Je devrais pouvoir survivre… Je l'ai déjà fait après tout… Putain j'ai l'impression que ma cage thoracique essaie de se faire la malle ! Et Potter qui déblatère je ne sais trop quoi ! Ah, oui c'est du réconfort ! Putain mais faites que ça finisse ! Je gesticule. Je me débats contre la douleur mais je ne fais que l'intensifier. Putain ! J'ai trop mal ! Mon corps entier me brule. Les battements de mon cœur sont atroces. Il cogne sans répit sur mes côtes meurtries. Ma respiration se fait laborieuse alors que chaque inspiration me met un peu plus au supplice. Merlin !

C'est fini. Je vomi et Potter touche mon front. J'ai un mouvement de recul qui réveille la douleur toujours présente dans mes membres. Mes muscles, trop sollicités, hurlent et grincent. Je dois avoir une tête horrible. Je suis en sueur et je remarque que je porte le même pyjama qu'à Poudlard. Blanc teinté de mon sang. Ignoble.

Il me fait boire la potion antidouleur. Putain, ça soulage. J'ai toujours une souffrance diffuse mais moins poignante. Putain, il me tend la potion de sommeil… Vous savez le pire c'est que j'ai peur de dormir… C'est paradoxal car j'aspire souvent à l'inconscience mais la possibilité de me réveiller avec un monstre à mes côtés suffit à me tenir éveiller des nuits entières… Et là, je suis dans un endroit inconnu et même si Saint Potter est là, je ne suis pas rassuré… Pourtant, il arrive à me convaincre en me parlant avec douceur et en me sortant des arguments mais vraiment plus débiles les uns que les autres… Je suis tellement pathétique…

Bon, je me réveille. Seul. Dans un lit. Seul. C'est un bon point. J'ai mal mais c'est supportable. J'ai mal au rein et au torse… Je me lève avec raideur et arrive jusqu'à la fenêtre crasseuse. Je dois être au premier… Tant pis… J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. Je suis couvert de sang et de… Oui, une douche brulante. Putain, je suis enfermé. Je déteste être enfermé. Mauvais souvenir. Putain… Bon respirons calmement…

Tiens Potter qui arrive et qui me dévisage soucieux… Je ne dis rien. Je ne me suis pas décidé à parler. Je lui en ai déjà trop dit.

-Viens, je vais te montrer la salle d'eau.

Bien entendu, elle ne ferme pas à clef… Au moins, il n'y rentre pas avec moi… Tiens, tout ce qui aurait dû être en verre est en plastique. C'est rare d'en trouver chez les sorciers et c'est encore plus impressionnant de métamorphoser une matière en plastique. La composition est très complexe et il faut une grande concentration. La salle de bain est presque vide, rien de tranchant ou d'un tant soit peu dangereux. Un évier, des toilettes, une douche, des savons, un gant, une serviette et un horrible pyjama rouge… Il a le sens des détails le Potter mais aucun goût.

Une douche brulante. Jusqu'à ce que ma peau devienne rouge. Jusqu'à ce que l'eau paraisse froide. Malgré ma douleur qui se réveille. Je frotte jusqu'à m'en faire mal. Je veux remplacer la sensation de leurs peaux même si elle est et sera surement toujours présente dans mes souvenirs, dans mon esprit… Je me sens tellement sale. Ma peau devrait devenir verte, mon sang devrait devenir du pu… Que tous puisse voir l'être dégoutant que je suis.

Je me sèche et m'habille avec empressement, ne supportant pas la vue de mon propre corps. Je vomis de la bile. Je me répugne.

J'arrive à me lever bien que ma faiblesse me fait tourner la tête. Inanition. Je sors et voit Potter qui m'attend. Il fait un geste en voyant que je m'appuie contre le mur car mes jambes me supportent à peine mais il se retient bien vite et recule avant de me précéder vers ma chambre. Je m'affale sur le lit et me couche tant bien que mal. Il disparait et reviens quelques instants plus tard avec ce qui m'a l'air d'être de la soupe… Je ne suis même pas sûr que mon estomac le supporte mais je mange avec lenteur. Il me tend une nouvelle potion que je reconnais être une nutritive et une autre de sommeil… Bon je ne fais pas mon difficile et bois les deux avant de me laisser bercer par Morphée avec toujours cette peur de voir apparaître mes tortionnaires. Ils hantent mes rêves d'habitude mais les potions les suppriment.

Je me réveille une nouvelle fois sans savoir où je suis. Toujours seul dans ce lit… C'est agréable. Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien malgré la fatigue et la douleur qui est en dessous de mon seuil habituel… Potter est déjà là.

-Tu viens ? Molly a fait le petit déjeuner…

Molly… Molly… La mère Weasley, je crois… Je suis chez eux ? Je verrais bien en bas. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever mais je ne vais pas rester enfermer ici. Putain, j'en ai marre. Je voulais seulement sauter… Oui, les choses s'arrangent… Personne ne profite de moi ni ne me bat mais… les images sont toujours là, les sensations, les impressions, le dégoût de moi-même, la honte, la peur… Je me perds sans cesse dans ces souvenirs douloureux et dégueux.

Potter ne peut pas s'empêcher de me jeter des coups d'œil alors que je descends laborieusement l'escalier… Putain, je suis pitoyable à me trainer ainsi. Je n'ai même plus la force ni la motivation de paraître aller bien…

Oh putain ! Rogue ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Il va me ramenais au manoir ! Putain, je refais une crise d'angoisse mais non ! Je ne veux pas ! Putain je me retrouve assis à m'accrocher aux barreaux de la rampe comme si c'étaient une bouée de sauvetage. Tellement pathétique. Je fais même une crise de larme ! La totale pour toi parrain. Putain, faut que je respire. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche.

Tiens, Potter l'entraîne hors de ma vue. Non, je ne veux pas y retourner. Je ne veux plus subir. Putain, mon père ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Putain, je sais plus quoi faire. Je voulais seulement sauter… Merde, s'il veut me ramener, j'avale ma langue. Ça sera gore mais au moins on en parle plus. Putain, je ne suis même pas sûr d'être capable de la faire ! Putain ! Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux enlaçant étroitement mes chers barreaux. Mon souffle est erratique et je suis secoué de sanglot douloureux. Putain, je suis fatigué, j'en ai marre. J'arrive enfin à me calmer mais je reste dans ma position, les yeux fermés en essayant vainement de faire le vide.

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?

Ronald Weasley. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lever la tête, je suis déjà assez pitoyable ainsi. Putain mais on ne peut pas me foutre la paix ? Je le regarde brusquement. Putain, je suis tétanisé. Putain, je ne respire même plus. Pourquoi il s'approche ? Pourquoi il tend le bras ? Merde je me roule en boule en serrant ces putains de barreaux à m'en faire mal.

-Ne le touches pas ! Tu peux aller dans la cuisine s'il-te-plait ?

Potter, je te hais mais à cet instant, je te suis reconnaissant… Si seulement tu m'avais lâché…

-Malfoy. Ton parrain est juste venu prendre le déjeuner avec nous. Ta disparition l'a inquiété…

Inquiet… pourquoi pas… mais, dans tous les cas, c'est un mangemort… Putain, j'y comprends plus rien ! Pourquoi un des fidèles du Lord vient taper la bavette avec l'Elue ?

-Viens, s'il-te-plait.

Mais j'ai appris à les aimer moi ces putains de barreaux ! Ils sont froids, immobiles, lisses… Parfait ! Putain, je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu de personnes que je ne connais pas et qui sont, du coup pour mon esprit à la limite de la rupture, totalement hostiles !

Je le suis quand même… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs…

Putain mais c'est quoi ce… la mère Weasley arrive et essaie de m'étouffer… Résultat, je suis par terre. Terrifié et tétanisé. Putain mais je ne veux pas qu'on me touche. Je ne veux pas avoir des flashs de ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! J'en ai déjà assez comme ça pas la peine de leur donner l'air plus réel !

-Et ben quoi Malfoy, t'as peur d'être infecté en touchant des traîtres à leur sang ?

Je ne le regarde même pas préférant fixer la mère Weasley qui me regarde avec désapprobation… Putain mais elle est trop flippante. Je suis tellement lamentable. Putain de terreur illogique ! Les femmes ne m'ont jamais rien fait mais pourtant même quand elles me touchent, j'ai des flashs.

Vous savez… Je ne veux que personne ne me touche pour une autre raison… Je suis tellement sale qu'ils pourraient être contaminés par un simple contact. Je suis répugnant, ignoble. Pathétique. Je me fais pitié.

Putain, je crève de trouille. Je ne veux pas… Je ne sais même pas quoi ! Un tel mal-être. Une impression d'étouffement et là j'éclate en sanglot, me recroquevillant sur moi. J'enserre mes genoux avec force et je ne peux que revoir leurs visages, sentir leurs mains et leurs coups. J'ai mal. J'ai mal. Mon esprit est brisé. Mon âme en lambeau. Mon corps est sali.

-Malfoy, calmes-toi.

Putain mais j'en ai marre. J'ai assez donné. Je suis trop fatigué. Ils m'ont vidé. Ils m'ont achevé. Ils m'ont brisé. Alors qu'on me laisse en paix. Et merde ! Je le regarde avec mes yeux embués et il me sourit gentiment.

-T'aurais dû me lâcher Potter.

Ma voix est roque. Je vois une lueur de douleur dans ses yeux mais je n'y prends pas garde. Je me lève avec difficulté et me laisse tomber sur la première chaise venu en jetant des coups d'œil fréquent aux occupants de la salle. Ils ont l'air choqué. La mère Weasley est la première à se reprendre et sert tout le monde. Elle me parle me demandant ce que je veux et à par des regards craintifs, elle n'obtient rien de moi. J'essaie de fixer mon assiette mais je suis mal à l'aise. Je flippe d'être entouré ainsi. Je prends quelques bouchés et la matriarche doit me trouver trop maigre parce qu'elle remplit encore mon assiette en m'exhortant avec une voix douce de manger encore un peu… Harry brise le silence en discutant de tout et de rien.

Putain, je n'ai rien à foutre ici. Putain, je sens les regards plantés sur moi et ça me donne envie de gerber. Je reste là sans bouger et je ne peux retenir mes tremblements quand mon parrain se lève. Putain. Il est juste venu manger. Juste pour ça pas pour me ramener. Putain, je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre. Il demande à tout le monde de sortir sauf Potter…

-Draco…

Je frisonne en entendant mon prénom. Sa voix est pourtant douce et nullement menaçante…

-Potter… m'a dit que tes camarades et surement ton père te battaient… Il n'y a que ça ?

Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je dise ? Putain ! Vous avez remarqué que j'emploie souvent voir pratiquement tout le temps le mot putain ? Je m'insulte en même temps. Je me hais, je me déteste. Ma seule existence me révulse et me répugne. J'ai tellement honte. J'ai tellement peur. Putain, je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Je tremble et pleurs. Je reste immobile et silencieux.

-Draco. Laisses-moi voir. Je t'en prie.

Tu veux vraiment plonger dans mon enfer parrain ? Tu veux voir mon humiliation ? Tu veux contempler ma destruction ? Soit.

Je lève la tête avec crainte. Je plonge mon regard dans ses deux obsidiennes.

-Tu vas le revivre en même temps que moi… Tu es sûr ?

-Je le revis déjà à chaque instant.

Tout le temps. Dans ma tête. En boucle. A l'infinie.

Il s'enfonce profondément dans mon esprit et je revis tout. Putain que c'est douloureux. Putain que c'est dégueu. Putain, je suis tellement faible. Putain, ce sont des monstres.

Il en ressort avant d'avoir atteint mon quatorzième anniversaire et va vomir dans l'évier… Il est livide et tremble de rage, de douleur, de dégoût. Je ne veux pas voir tout ça dans ces yeux. Je suis tellement répugnant. Putain ! Putain !

-Draco, calmes-toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce sont eux les monstres. Tu n'es pas sale. Tu n'es pas…

Sa voix se brise. Il est agenouillé et me regarde d'en bas.

-Laisse-moi voir la suite.

Je hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je ne devrais pas lui infliger ça.

Les dernières années défilent. Je revis sans y être. J'ai envie de vomir à mon tour. C'est douloureux. Putain ! Je suis tellement fatigué !

Mon parrain est plus pâle qu'un mort et je le vois qui tremble presque autant que moi. Il me regarde et je vois qu'il veut me prendre dans ses bras mais je me tends. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas.

-C'est fini maintenant Draco. Ici tu es en sécurité.

Non ce n'est pas fini. L'oubli m'est refusé. Je suis épuisé. Epuisé de revivre encore et encore ces scènes cauchemardesques. Epuisé de vivre dans la terreur. Epuisé de moi. Epuisé de haïr et de détesté. Je me lève vidé. Et Séverus me tend une potion de sommeil que j'accepte avec un hochement de tête. Potter est derrière moi comme une ombre. Je me couche, bois et sombre.

J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant dormi que ces quelques jours. Putain, Séverus a tout vu. Putain, je dois le dégoûter. Putain ! Pourquoi je lui ai montré ? Pourquoi ? Je suis pathétique… Je le sais… Mais non… Il n'y a rien à espérer. Il n'y a que le vide.

Mon dégoût, ma haine, mon désespoir, ma honte, mon ignominie… exposés au regard d'autrui.

Mon esprit est occupé par les mêmes pensées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore ici… Comprenez-vous ce que je veux dire ? Je suis fatigué. Epuisé. Harassé.

Ils ont marqué ma peau. Ils ont fait de moi un être vide de tout bonheur. Je n'aspire qu'au repos. Je ne veux que la paix. Je ne la connais pas mais tout vaut mieux que ça. Que ce simulacre de vie. Que cette détresse qui a fini par consumer mon âme. Que cette douleur qui broie mon esprit. Que ces images qui m'amènent toujours plus près du gouffre infini de la folie.

Harry entre et j'ai envie d'hurler. J'ai envie d'hurler. J'ai envie d'hurler ma haine. J'ai envie d'hurler mon désespoir. Putain.

Pourtant, je le regarde avec indifférence. Je ne lui en veux même pas ou peut-être… Qu'importe. Je crois que j'ai craqué. Je ne peux plus être qualifié de sein d'esprit. Je suis au bord du précipice. Ma raison ne va pas pouvoir être mon maître bien longtemps.

Il est si facile en cette instant de fermer les yeux et de plonger dans une autre réalité. Une réalité ou je pourrais sauter peut-être. Un saut infini. Ma libération par la folie.

Potter, si tu savais comment tu me parais loin. Mais Potter, tu pleures…

Je fais un geste qui m'étonne moi-même. Avec une lenteur désarticulée, je lève le bras et efface tes larmes du bout des doigts. T'effleurant à peine. Sentant ta chaleur sur ma peau froide.

-Tu aurais dû me lâcher, Potter.

Je vois dans ce regard qu'il sait que j'ai raison. Mais je reconnais l'espoir. Oh, Potter, ne perds pas ton temps avec moi. Nous sommes en guerre.

-Malfoy…

Te regarder me fait mal, Potter. Comment peux-tu jouer avec ma culpabilité ? Comment peux-tu m'enfoncer encore plus ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi te voir aussi abattu m'importe ? Je ne peux pas t'aider à porter ton chagrin Potter.

Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas détourné la tête ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas ignoré ? Pourquoi provoques-tu autant de questions ?

-Je suis désolé.

De quoi ? Je ne te comprends pas.

-Je suis désolé, Malfoy. Pardonnes-moi…

-Pourquoi ?

Oui, je lui parle. Il m'éloigne du précipice avec sa voix tremblante et son regard triste.

-Je n'ai rien remarqué.

Sa voix est brisée. Il baisse la tête et je vois ces larmes qui tombent.

Oh, Potter, personne n'a rien remarqué. Mon masque était parfait, sans aucune fêlure, sans aucune imperfection. Forgé dans la douleur. Porté dans la souffrance.

L'Être et le Paraître. Mes sourires étaient mes pleurs. Mes insultes, mes appels à l'aide. Mes colères, mes tremblements de peur. Mes soupirs, mes terreurs. Mes rires, mes hurlements. Ma parole, ma haine.

Mais Potter, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi te bas-tu pour moi ? Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu autant de moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Potter, je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas espérer. Je ne peux pas être réparé. Je serais toujours brisé. Mais Potter, si c'est toi, je risque de me laisser bercer par des illusions qui me détruiront. Qui me blaiserons. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne veux plus.

Arrête. Je t'en supplie. Ta sincérité me brule. Ta voix m'ébranle. Ton espoir m'étouffe. Ta gentillesse me blesse.

Arrête. Je ne peux pas vivre avec cette souffrance. Arrête. Putain ! Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux plus survivre Potter.

-Alors, je te montrerais comment vivre.

Ta détermination. Tes mots. Vivre. Je pleurs. Pourquoi Potter ? Comment fais-tu ? Comment as-tu fais ? Ce brasier qui consume mon cœur ? Comment l'as-tu allumé alors que mon être est stérile et désertique ? Alors qu'il n'y a rien pour l'enflammer ?

Je peux y croire ? Juste une dernière fois… Parce que c'est toi… Laisser s'embraser l'espoir ? Connaître le bonheur ? Vivre pour la première fois ?

Malgré la guerre ? Malgré les monstres tapis dans l'ombre ? Malgré la mort qui attend ? Malgré les combats ? Malgré le désespoir et la douleur? Malgré la peur ? Malgré la terreur ? Malgré la honte ? Malgré le dégoût ? Malgré mes souvenirs ? Malgré ces sensations ? Malgré mon corps en charpie ? Malgré mes blessures ? Malgré mon âme brisée ? Malgré mon esprit au bord de la rupture ? Malgré la haine ?

Si jamais, mon espoir est trahi…. Il y aura toujours une tour. Il y aura toujours une chute.

Alors, pour la dernière fois, je vais espérer. Malgré les risques… Malgré tout.

Car, j'aspire autant à la vie qu'à la mort. Car je connais le désespoir et j'aspire de tout mon être à goûter au bonheur.

Car, je ne connais que la survie.

Car, je veux vivre.

Alors… surtout…

-Ne me lâche pas Potter.

-Jamais.

Fin.


End file.
